


salty but sweet (a rokushi fanfic)

by camharkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Ship, rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness





	salty but sweet (a rokushi fanfic)

One day Roxas left castle oblivion and headed to twilight town, they had another day off. He sighed as he walked through the town, he had on his clothes that he had on before going into the organization so he could blend in more. “I hope Xion is ok…” he sighed, Xion and Axel left to go on a mission together a while ago, he bought his ice cream and started to make his way to the clock tower. “I wish they were here… it’s not fun doing this alone…” he sighed again. 

“They say we don’t have hearts… or feelings… but what is all of this…? Why do I miss them…? What’s this… strange feeling every time I think about Xion…?” he shook his head as he started to climb up the stairs taking him to the top of the clock tower. Sitting down he looked around, he opened his ice cream and took a small bite out of it.

“Hey Roxas.” a male voice said, Roxas jumped and turned around. It was pence. “Whats up? I like the new clothes.”

“Thanks. Not much. Just waiting for a few friends to get back.” Roxas said as pence sat next to him.

“Well. are they coming back today?” pence asked.

“I don’t know…” Roxas said.

“Oh. well. If you want you can come hang out with us for a bit.” Pence said with a smile.

“That.. would be nice... I might join you later,” Roxas said looking down at the ground.

“We’ll be in the sandlot” Pence got up and started to walk off

“Wait!” Roxas yelled, pence turned around and looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“... what's it called… when you can’t stop thinking about someone… and… you just wanna… hug them tightly and… be close to them…”

Pence made a small chuckle. “That's called love. Do you have a thing for olette or something?”

Roxas shook his head and he whispered: “I think it’s xion….”

“That friend you were looking for a while ago?”

Roxas started to blush. “Y-y-yeah. I think so.” he put his hand over where his heart would have been if he wasn’t a Nobody. “Yeah… it’s her…”

“Well. I hope I see you around.” pence said leaving.

Roxas looked up at the sky. “Xion…”

He got up and started to walk down the stairs when he heard a girl scream. “What!?” he started running down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he saw a heartless with someone in its hands. He ran outside and saw axel. “Axel whats going on!?”

“Oh hey, Roxas! Where's your coat?” Axel asked.

“I didn’t want to wear it during my day off just in case. Anyway, where's Xion!?” Roxas said with a very concerned tone.

Axel pointed at the dustflier.

Roxas looked at it, it had Xion wrapped around its tail. She was unconscious.

“XION!” Roxas yelled. His keyblade formed in his hand. He was shaking with anger.

“Whoa easy there tiger.”

“We have to save Xion!” Roxas said charging at the heartless. It slammed into the ground making a shockwave that sent Roxas flying backward. “Ow!” Roxas grunted as he hit the wall.

“Roxas! You ok!?” axel yelled.

“I’m fine!” Roxas ran at the heartless swinging his keyblade around, hitting it a few times. “LET MY XION GO!” he got hit one more time, his eyes widened. “NOW YOU’RE FINISHED!” he started using ars arcanum swinging his keyblade around, once it went down he caught Xion. “Xion! Xion!” he shook her a bit. Her eyes started to open. “Xion… thank g-d..” they both started to blush. “Hey, Xion… do you feel… anything sp-” his question was cut off by Xion kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Axel smiled.

“How about I just go get us our ice creams.” he walked off.

Roxas looked into Xion's eyes. “I… I love you Xion…”

Xion put her hand on his cheek and smiled. “I love you too Roxas.”

Axel came back with 3 ice creams. They made their way back up to the top of the top of the clock tower. They sat down in their normal spot. Roxas took Xion's hand, they both smiled.

“So. you two finally got together?” axel laughed as he took a bite of his ice cream. “I thought it was impossible for Nobodys to fall in love.”

“Guess we’re special,” Xion said. Roxas kissed her on her lips. All 3 of them smiled as they looked out at the sunset.


End file.
